User talk:JWPengie/Archive 1
Welcome Shurow (talk) 23:55, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Licensing Reminder Hello , I've noticed that you have been that are from Club Penguin. While this is perfectly fine, please remember to use the proper license when uploading a picture. If you are unsure of what licensing is or the proper one to use, this blog may help. It is very important to add this, so please keep it in mind next time you upload an image. If you have any further questions, feel free to contact me or anyone else for assistance. I have currently added a licence to all of your previous uploads. Thank you for your attention. :) [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 17:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Someone Deleted something I wrote Hi JWPenguin, Rumors and unconfirmed informations are usually removed from articles, mainly to prevent new rumors and keep the information in the wiki reliable. If you find an official confirmation from CP about Jet Pack Guy, feel free to add it again, but please include the source in the editing summary. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi JWPengie, I can't make it now, im grounded :( I will make it tomorrow. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'There was a Cake, then Pie took over and Cake defeated them :P']] [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'THE END :P']] 22:23, July 20, 2013 (UTC) re: no lego 1003 cp cutouts Talk to me 13:07, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Lightsaber Duel There isn't really a set way on how to win. It is usually random. You basically click the arrows to match the moves the other penguin is doing. Eventually you will hit the penguin in the stomach area, and you have a good chance of winning then. Keep trying! Also, I don't consider myself an expert of the Star Wars Takeover. I just am a huge fan, so naturally I could answer any questions you have. It's only the first day! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Your Message to P-P Hi, I noticed your message to P-P. Just go to rename your page. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 10:50, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Change Name Of Page and Sig Hi JWPengie, I see you've already moved your page. For a custom signature, here are some examples: :;Saving signature To save your final signature, go to . Under the "My Info" tab, go to the "Signature" section. Then: #Paste your signature code to the "Custom signature:" text box #Make sure to check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox. #Press the "Save" button on the bottom of the page. :;How to create a signature code A signature code must include a link to your user page or contributions page. It's also common to include talk page links. :;Example user links JWPengie (talk) This example includes a link to your user page and user talk page, and would looks like this: :JWPengie (talk) Note that the word (talk) iis bolded and doesn't include a link because this page is the target link page. If you leave it on other pages, it would look like an ordinary link. :;Customizing signature: text color In order to change a text color, you do this: example text Which results example text. To make a colored link, you simply paste this code in the link textt area of a wiki link. Here's an example: Rockhopper Results Rockhopper. So, suppose you want your user page link to be red, and user talk page to be green. On this case you would use this code: JWPengie (talk) Which results JWPengie (talk) :;Customizing signature: background color For a background color, you do the same but instead of: example text You use a property called "background": example text Which results example text. Here's an example link, on which your user page link background is orange, and your user talk page's background is lime green: JWPengie (talk) Which results JWPengie (talk). :;Customizing signature: combining stylings You can also combine stylings. On this example ,your user page link is gray, and your user talk link is white with a brown background: JWPengie (talk) Which results JWPengie (talk). Those are just some of the things that you need for a signature. If you want further help with your signature, feel free to contact me. Also, note that the signature code has a limit of 45 characters. If you want to use a longer signature, contact me and i'll tell you how you can use bigger signatures. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:another signature question Hi JWPengine, You can do it using an ordinary image link to somewhere in your signature. In order to resize the image to exactly 25 pixles height: you need to add an image like this: You can also add a link to one of your pages like this and add a title when hovering above it, in the following way: '''Special:Contributions/JWPengie' can be replaced with another page target, and My edits can be replaced with another title when hovering above the image. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Quiz Oh you must put the COMPLETE name of PH. What does PH stands for...? ;) Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| May the ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| force be ]] July 30, 2013 RE:Add music? Hi JWPengie, Here's what you can do to add it: Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:10, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Archives Hi JWPengie, To do that: #Click the little "down" arrow on the right of your user talk edit button. #In the text box that says your name, change it from JWPengie to JWPengie/Archive 1 #Press the "Rename page" button. Your talk page will then redirect to your archive. Go back to it from the link of the top of the page it redirect to or by clicking talk:JWPengie|redirect=no}} here, edit the page and create a link to your archive. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Puffle drawing you requested Hi JWPengie, I have the Puffle drawing you requested. I'm very sorry you had to wait for so long. "You can lead a Puffle Dude to water, but you can't make her drink." (talk) 18:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC)